


Sleep like a Baby

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: The stress is bad for the baby.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990090
Comments: 18
Kudos: 251





	Sleep like a Baby

Dandelion was insistent that Geralt ought to spend winter with him, in Oxenfurt, rather than head north to try to make it to Kaer Morhen. The snow of winter was already on the ground and Dandelion insisted that it would be too much of a risk for Geralt to head north.

“Geralt, my friend, I will be blunt. If you head north now I would worry about you, constantly.”

“You need a new hobby,” said Geralt, staring out the window of Dandelion’s home, watching snowflakes drift by as he contemplated staying or leaving. “Something other than worrying about me.”

Behind him, wrapped in blankets on the bed, Dandelion whined. “The stress is bad for the baby,” he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Geralt froze, turning back to study the Omega. He took a deep breath through his nose, then stepped closer and took another deep breath. He didn’t smell anything off about Dandelion’s hormones, but that didn’t always mean anything. “What baby?” he asked hesitantly. While the Witcher was infertile, Dandelion had a slew of other lovers, any one of whom might have knocked him up. Even though he took birth control, accidents were known to happen.

 _I can’t leave him if he’s pregnant, whether he keeps it or not_ , Geralt thought. 

“Me,” said the Omega, holding out his arms with a quiet whine. “I’m the baby.”

The Witcher groaned and closed his eyes. “You're a spoiled brat who acts like a baby.”

Dandelion laughed and pulled Geralt into bed, nuzzling into his arms contentedly. “Stay with me,” he pleaded. “I won’t sleep at night if I have to worry about you heading north.”

Geralt tucked his chin over Dandelion’s head, pulling the man closer. “We can’t have that,” he teased. “You need your beauty sleep, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/post/634057836547244032)


End file.
